


South Side Serpent Elites

by Nobody_important123



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_important123/pseuds/Nobody_important123
Summary: The  young south side serpents are the children of some of the greatest criminal masterminds in America. They are part of the most feared gang in Riverdale. The south side serpents. They have no fears and have been trained physical and emotionally from the age of one. The children don't have close bonds with there guardians since there guardians believe emotions are weaknesses and as a serpent you can't have weaknesses. Yet through the years of being trained to be the next generation of serpents they have became emotional attached to each other. Some more than other because sometimes they feel like they only have each other. Since they have one major thing in common there parents abandoned them.





	1. History

For as long as the young Serpents can remember they have been told from a young age what they are going to become when they grow up. They are going to become bigger, faster, smarter and meaner than anybody they now.  
From a young age the young Serpents have been put in training classes, fighting classes and the top online school classes. Dominic Jones want nothing less that perfection from what he calls the young Serpent Elites.  
Dominic Jones is the head of the South Side Serpents. He is the head of the most feared and known gang all across America. He is also one of America’s most feared criminals. He is known for his calculated nature and Ruefulness and his fierce temper. He is known as being one of the South Side Serpents best leaders in history. Yet his older brother Fp Jones is also is also America’s most feared Criminals. Fp is known for being in a organisation called “Underworld”. This organisation is the biggest drug smuggling company in the whole of America and Mexico. He is also known for this fierce temper but also known for his sly movements and untrustworthy nature.  
Fp Jones had a beautiful family he had two gorgeous girls. His eldest child was called Evie Jones. Then he has his youngest chid Nikki Jones. Then of course you had the two twins Cole and Dylan Jones. Cole mainly gets called Jughead instead of Cole it is just a nickname that stuck through the years. When Evie was 5 the twins were 4 and the twins were 3 Fp split the Jones siblings up. Due to a family tradition.  
This was a tradition that goes back generations and generations. This tradition is when you take you first two born and they stay with there father or mother and learn the ways of business and organised crime and the last ones born they are taken by a family member they never see there mother,father or siblings again. They go with there auntie or uncles and learn gang crime. Sadly this was Jughead and Nikki.  
Yet all of he parents in the organisation “the underworld” were asked to do this to show there complete and utter loyalty to the company and if you only had one child you had to give them away as well to show loyalty again to the company. This meant that from a young age Jughead and the rest of the South Side Serpents Elite were. Shipped off without a goodbye to live their lives as gang members. The dirt on America’s shoes etc.  
Yet by training from such a young age these young Serpents learned to be cunning, clever and successful. Yet even from a young age Jughead Jones showed that he had a certain skill that the rest admired and that was leadership.  
Even as a young child Jughead was always the leader, the protector and the problem solver. They all admired him and his loyalty to the Serpents. Nobody was surprised when Dominic announced that he was going to become leader of not only the South Side Serpents Elites but the leader of the South Side Serpents in general. He was the next Serpent King and everyone expected great things from him as leader.  
Yet the South Side Serpents elites still feel the pain in the hearts from when there parents abandoned them, through them out onto the streets without a second thought to prove their loyalty to a company. These are the same people that preached that there number one loyalty is to their family. Funny isn’t.  
Yet life moves on and so did they as they grew so did their skills. They because stronger and smarter by everyday. They became more cunning and more dangerous and well known by every mission they completed. As they grow there loyalty to the South Side Serpents grew stronger and stronger. The only thing stronger than there loyalty to the South Side Serpents is the loyalty to each other.  
The young elites became basically inseparable from the day there parents abandoned them. They promised to protect each other and promised that nobody gets left behind and that was the laws they lived by because as we all know in unity there is strength.  
Yet as the young Serpents grew so did certain relationships. Mainly between Jughead Jones and also Betty Copper. Jughead Jones. Had bright blue eyes and raven dark brown hair. As. a child wore a grey crown shaped Bennie that yet stopped wearing when he got into this teenage years. Then you had the beautiful Betty Copper. She had beautiful bright blue eyes and gorgeous dirty blonde hair that reached below her shoulders. These two have always been drawn to each other. They have always been interested in the same things. They both loved the same type of music and boned over there love for writing and authors. Jughead always felt he had a strong connection with Betty even as a child. As children have a long day of training and classes they both loved to read the Nancy Drew books together and sneak a few chocolates from Pop Tate chocolate shop. They shared there fist kiss at nine years old outside by the old drive thru cinema. Then the both never really dated anyone they always just flirted with each other. They made it official when they were 12 years old. Yes 12. Dominic always remembers Jughead telling Dominic that he is going to marry Betty just you wait and see. Dominic just laughed it off replying with a  
“Sure kid whatever you say”  
Jughead feels safe and secure around Betty. He dose not have to be the next South Side Serpent leader who is deadly and wicked. He can be himself, he can watch an old fashioned movie and make mouth along to the worlds he can sing horribly to a song on the radio. He can just be himself. He can let his guard down around Betty. All of these walls that he has built up around his emotions can just fall when she says his name “ Juggie”. He has old ever cried around Betty she is like Jugheads big safety blanket. He and loves her for it. Also the rest of the young Serpents began to branch out into relationships as well such as Archie and Veronica and Nikki and Sweetpea etc they all just fit together like a jigsaw puzzle and just like a jigsaw puzzle they would not be complete without all the pieces ( all the elites) they all need each other they are one big fucked up family. Archie and Veronica relationship started around when they 14. They went everywhere together and told each other everything. Archie was the First to catch feeling because he remembers when he was watching her and Nikki train. He just watched her face. He realised how beautiful it was and how he was beginning to notice her beautiful body . He has just began to notice how beautiful and smart she really is and these feeling scared him because everyone who has every loved Archie has left him. His mother , his father and his older sister Lydia Andrews. They all left him alone. He always felt like he was never good enough...well that was until Veronica. They eventually began to date and he began opening up to her about his insecurities and concerns. She just smiled and continued to wipe the tears that were falling. All she said was “ I will always be here Archie” and that’s how they became to be. Archie was always there for Veronica. He was always there to protect and care for her when she needed. Nikki Jones and Sweet pea are the complete opposite they disliked each other for a lot of there lives. Nikki always believed Sweet pea was single minded and hot headed. She thought that Sweet pea was self absorbed and big headed and he cared about was himself. Sweet pea thought that Nikki was a spoiled brat and love attention and loved annoying him. Yet all that changed one night. It was a cold night in November. This was when sweet pea was 15 and Nikki was 14 and Sweet pea was ambushed and jumped by a group of Ghoulies and was injured badly. He was basically left for dead. Nikki found him on her way back from pops and found him on his back all bloodied up. She managed to drag him all the back to her home and started to patch him up and clean his wounds. She eventually patched him up as good as she could. She managed to move him to her bed. Then later on in the night he awoke with a pounding headache . He slowly sat up and looked around the room and wondering were he was. When he stood up he noticed a notepad on the bed side cabinet and the name stated Nikki Jones. He was shocked to see that he was in Nikki’s room. He examined his body in the mirror and noticed that all his wounds were cleaned. He wondered to the kitchen area was and were Nikki was currently washing his serpent jacket to get the red stained blood out of the jacket. He watched her for a few more minutes and then observed that on the drying rack there was his flannel and t shirt and also his jeans. Then he noticed he was only in his boxers. He then made his self now to her by saying a sarcastic comment “Well princess I never knew how much you wanted to see me naked” Nikki let out a dry laugh and looked over her shoulder and replied with a smile “ please Sweet pea don’t flatter yourself” He returned the smile and she continued “ Archie dropped by and left you a t shirt and Joggers cause you are not leaving this trailer in the state you are in” When she finished she turned back to scrubbing the jacket He smiled to himself and then spoke “ never knew you cared about me so much princess” She rolled her eyes playfully and replied “ sure Sweet pea kept telling your self that” After he picked up the clothes that Archie left him he put them on and lay on the soft bed. He almost fell asleep again but was awoken by Nikki coming in with some pain killers and a glass of cold water. He smiled and took the tablets and took a gulp of the water. Before Nikki was about to leave the room she spoke and said “ get some rest Sweet pea you will need it” But before she put one foot out the door Sweet pea asked “ and where will you sleep” Nikki turned and glared and spoke “ the sofa I set up a wee bed area there” Then again she turned to leave but was stopped by a soft and gentle voice that she has never heard Sweet pea ever use “ please stay Nikki. I don’t want to be alone” She turned and looked at him with soft eyes and was greeted by sweet pea soft and gentle stare he held out his hand for her to come over. She sighed softly and nodded. She moved to the other side of Sweet pea. He did a very surprising thing and cuddled up to her. He moved to put his head in the crook of her neck and clung to her like a child to a teddy bear. She ran her hands through his hair and whispered “ you are not alone Sweet pea” He replied by snuggling into her more. Then eventually both slipped into a calm and peaceful slumber. After that night everything changed for them hey became closer and Sweet pea became very protective over Nikki. He got very jealous over any boy that she talked to or even payed attention to but eventually he confessed his feelings towards her and they became a thing. She became know for being the serpent princess and also Sweet peas girl. The relationships between the South Side Serpents Elites became stronger as they reached age of maturity. They would happily risk their lives for each other and they have. They were happy living like that forever and quite content to never see their parents again but live dose not go the way you plan ...


	2. Upsetting news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The South Side Serpents Elites we’re enjoying there Friday night but it was ruined by the South Side Serpents leader Dominic Jones delivering them some terrible news.

It is a cold damp night it the town of   
Riverdale. Riverdale is a small town that has been divided over the years into two sides. The North side where all they rich and snobby people live. They all have fairytale lives over there. Then you have the south side. This is where the people with hardly any money, crap houses and no jobs live The north side see the people of the south side as dirt on there shoes. They view them as criminals and outlaws. If it was up to the north siders the south siders would all be behind bars. The reason why the north siders class the south siders as criminals is because of the South Side Serpents  
.   
This is the most dangerous gang in Riverdale. Everyone fears them and they have a right to fear them. The south side serpents are trained to be unmerciful killers but the most feared members of the south side serpents are teenagers. Young 17 and 18 year olds but they are the most feared because they are malicious killers. Some people say when you look in there eyes there is a cold emptiness in them. They show no emotion. Plus they have been trained from a Young age that emotion is a weakness and and and as a serpent you can't show any weaknesses

. These Serpents have been trained from a young age. They have been learning how to kill , how to fight , how to torture and how to withstand huge amounts of pain. Abandoned by there parents at such a young age. There parents are some of the top criminals in the state. Yet any way it was a cold and damp night in Riverdale especially on the south side. The south side was mostly silent apart from the loud rock music coming from a big bar in the centre of the south side and load motorcycle engines from as well . A large majority of the noice was coming from a large bar located in the middle of the south side it was called the white wrym and inside the bar was located with a bunch of loud and drunk serpents. But in the back of the bar there were a bunch of to teenagers. Laughing and playing pole. 

You see these are the the the young serpents/ or as many people call them the elites. Most feared and most known. Just because people believe they are heartless and have no emotion does not mean that they are. They just have been taught to hide there emotions extremely well. So by the bar sitting on a bar stool you have a tall 18 year old with black raven hair . He is also wearing a south side serpent jacket but he has a unique jacket. His jacket has a crown on it. This boy is called Jughead Jones. He is know as the prince of the south side. His uncle is the leader of the south side serpents and one day he will take his uncles place as the head serpent but right now he is sitting on a bar stool with a beautiful blonde straddling his lap and she is know as Betty Copper or Jughead's girl. She has her blonde hair down and she is wearing a tight black top and black jeans and around her shoulders lies her south side serpents jacket. They are currently in a heated make out session with her hands tangled in his long raven locks and his resting on her hips. Not to far away there is a table with 4 people watching them. The table is full of empty beer bottles. At this table there is 3 boys and 1 girl. The girl with short dark hair is wearing a tight black dress with white pearls located round her neck and she is sitting on a red heads lap with his arms resting around her hips. He is wearing a white top with blue jeans and a serpent jacket. They are know as Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews. The other two boys that Kevin Keller and Joaquin DeSantos. Joaquin is sitting in his own chair with his all black outfit while Kevin's chair is located behind Joaquin's so he can lean his chin on his boyfriends shoulder. Kevin is also in an all black outfit with his signature South Side Serpent jacket on. They are currently watching there friends intense make out session. 

"They can't keep there hands of each other can they" Kevin states his eyes still watching the couple   
"Your one to talk Keller you and Joaquin can hardly keep your mouths of each off each other."Veronica says. 

Kevin's eyes now drifting to her eyes with a smile. Then Joaquin leans back to press a kiss to Kevin's lips and states

" I would not want anyone to think he single would I" he says jokingly.

All four smile and turn there attention back to Jughead and Betty.   
Down by the pool table there is a small group of teens watching a game of pool there is a serpent called Sweetpea leaning against the wall and leaning against him is a dark haired beauty with long curly black hair her name is Nikki jones. Yes Jughead's little sister she is 17 were he is 18. She also has a crown on her serpent jacket because she is still in the “royal blood line” of the South Side Serpents.   
The Jones family is royalty of the Serpents. They have lead the South Side Serpents for generations and generations. So Nikki is technically well in the Serpents eyes the South Side Serpents very own princess and so she is currently wearing her Serpent jacket next to them you have a dark haired and dark skinned babe and she is wearing a dark blue crop top on and black jean shorts and located behind her with his hands rapped around her stomach is a serpent with an grey and black t shirt on with blue jeans. They are know as Josie Moccy and Fangs Fogarty and on the couch near the fire there is a red haired girl called Cheryl Blossom and straddling her is a pink haired serpent called Toni topaz. 

These are the young elites. These are the most feared and most respected South Side Serpents. They are currently waiting for orders from the head serpent himself Dominic Jones. Dominic Jones is Jughead and Nikki’s uncle. He took them in after there father abandoned them and after their mother’s death due to a over dose They were told to wait for orders but also to enjoy there Friday night so that's what they are doing . Suddenly all the load music and booming voices died down as thee Head Serpent, Dominic Jones walked in. Everyone was frozen. He glanced to all the elites and gestured them to follow him to the back office . So they all leave the areas they are in and follow him in closing and locking the door behind them and as soon as they done that the music began again.

They spreed out across the large , dark office which was only lit by the light coming from the large fire place. Archie, Veronica and Toni took the large black sofa that was located in front of the fire place. While Cheryl sat on Toni’s lap. Fangs and josie took the two seater couch that was to the left side of it but was diagonal to it. Sweet pea sat on the back of the two seater. While Nikki and Kevin sat on the two office chairs that located in front of Dominic Jones desk while Joaquin Leaned against Kevin’s chair. While Jughead leaned against the the book case were Betty was leaning into him while his arms where wrapped around Betty’s waist like a snake strangling it’s pray. The notorious Dominic Jones was standing in front of the fire. He looked around the room at the young elites waiting for their orders. He began by saying 

“ I hope you all were enjoying this Friday evening and I do hate to interrupt this night of fun but your services are required yet again. For a job that is very dangerous and I need my best serpents on this particular job and this job is personal for every single one of us . As I regret to inform you...” 

he paused for a moment and glanced around the room at the elites worried about how they are going to react. Jughead notices this because this uncle always spoke with such confidence and authority something that Jughead admired yet he know he is taking in more of a conservative voice and then Dominic continued to speak.

“ that your Parents are coming back to Riverdale....”

Sweet pea was the first one to react and he reacted as very one would aspect , with his heated temper. He stood up from the couch and shouted 

“ what the fuck do you mean, why the actual hell are they coming back to Riverdale. What fucking right do they have to come back here!. He was livid just of the thought of their parents coming back to Riverdale. 

Fangs stood up as well and agreed with sweet pea and said   
“ yeah I agree with Sweet pea Dominic. Why in God’s names would we do anything for them after what they have done for us. Who do they think they are. No Dominic I won’t do anything for them”

Dominic looked around the room to see everyone agreeing with Sweet pea and Fangs. Dominic looks at Jughead and with that look Jughead spoke from his dark corner.

“ guys shut the he’ll up and sit back down and let my uncle finish his sentence. Do you guys think that my uncle would do this if it was not important and if the price was not worth it”.

Jughead tried to match his uncles voice and spoke with a lot of authority. Jughead glared at Sweet pea and then fangs with a very intense stare and both of them slowly sat down but not before glaring and Dominic. Jughead looked at his uncle and allowed him to continue.

“Thank you Jughead as I was saying your parents have returned to Riverdale with your other siblings. They need protection from the our rivals the Ghoulies and are giving us a high price for protection and yes they are demanding you guys because they are demanding my best trained and best skilled South Side Serpents that I have so of course that is you guys the young elites. They also want there kids and also your siblings to attend your high school Riverdale high so they can continue there education and also be educated. So they want 24 protection. They also want us to try and negotiate a deal between them and the Ghoulies. They want peace between them and the Ghoulies as soon as possible. So we all now the Ghoulies will want something from us so we on look out. So please I am not thrilled about the idea but the money’s good and also this could solve our own problems with the Ghoulies. We could make a good amount of money and solve are Ghoulie problem. So it sounds like a win win. Also this is none negotiable so these are my orders. Guard and protect your families with your life’s and also try and make a deal or peace offering between your parents and the Ghoulies. Are there any questions?”

He looked around the room at all the un happy and un thrilled faces before Veronica spoke up and asked   
“ how long will this little arrangement be for because to be honest with you Dominic I am not thrilled on waisting my precious time on people that are irrelevant to my life so how long will we have to play happy families”  
Dominic replies in the same tone of voice of Veronica’s

“ depends on how fast the deal works out with my opinion they will be here for 2-4 mouths.”

Veronica rolls her eyes and looks down to her nails. Then Joise speaks up   
“ may I ask do we have to hang around them all the time or do we have days off”  
Then Kevin speaks up  
“ yeah can we have Friday night and the whole of Saturday off and like we can go to the white wyrm at night for a few hours that’s fair is we are babysitting them for 4 mouths “

Dominic considered and then spoke 

“ I suppose that’s agreeable so they will be arriving tomorrow morning around about 6 in the morning. They will be all together in a large house so there will be Serpents outside and all you will have rooms the house do you can watch them more closely. Also I will try and start conversation between your parents and the Ghoulies. Alright.”  
The young elites all nodded slowly and Fangs and Sweet pea rolled their eyes but still nodded and they were all dismissed.

As they left the room they all went back to what they were doing but Jughead took Betty outside and asked her if they could just leave the bar and go home early tonight. Betty smiled and agreed to leave to the jumped on Jughead’s motorcycle and sped through the streets of the South Side. The kept twisting down narrow wee road until they came into view of a large group of houses. Guarded by a large black gate.   
This gate guards the South Side Serpents Elites houses. It keeps them close to Dominic so he can keep and eye on them. As soon as Betty saw Jughead take of the helmet she new he was affected bad by the news. She could tell by the look in his eyes. The hurt in them. Betty also removes her helmet, in straddles the bike and reaches out her hand and says  
“ come on jug let’s just go to bed”  
Jughead takes it pulling her hand and brings it to his lips were he kisses it gently while not breaking eye contact with her. He then pulls her into him rests his head on her and mumbles

“ what do I do Betts. I am done for. I just feel so emotional drained when I think about my father and about Dylan and Evie. I completely agree with Sweet pea and Fangs. I don’t want them here , they don’t have the right for our help after they abandoned us and left us here with no goodbye or nothing we were thrown out like morning trash. Not a second thought about us passed through there minds about as when they left us. Now we have to want now we have to protect them and play happy families I don’t want that Betty.

Then Jughead lowered his head to look at the ground and then he mumbled under his breath quietly. So quiet that Betty barley heard him 

“ was I such a disappointment to him that he just wanted rid of me. I do something wrong for him to completely cut me out of his life. Was I not worth it?  
Was I that.....useless and un important”

Betty Hushed him softly and run her fingers through his Raven locks and then ran her fingers down to his face and gently lifted it so she could make I contact with him she told him in a gentle voice   
“ oh Juggie you are so far from being a disappointment. You are an amazing person. Do not let your father get to you, he let you go well that’s his mistake, a very big one because look we’re you are now. You are next in line to become the Serpent leader. The king in the South Side. You are no mistake. I know the feeling of not being good enough or not being worth anything but trust me when I tell you Juggie that you are not disappointment. If anybody is a disappointment it is him because of what an amazing and what a strong person that he let go. So guesss that’s his loss. I mean when I say babe that I have not met anybody more noble and intelligent than you Cole Jones.

Cole looked up at Betty with such compassion and suck love. He in straddled the bike and pulled her into a kiss. It was so yet full of passion. Jughead is pushing all the love he has for Betty into this one kiss. The kiss is so intense yet so slow and soft. It just feels right. When the kiss finally comes to an end. Jughead leans his forehead against Betty’s and they relax for a few minutes. Then Betty leads Jughead to the bedroom where they curl up against each other and try and mentally prepared for tomorrow’s chaotic events that lie ahead but what ever the future holds. They know one thing for certain and that is they will always have each other.


	3. Heated family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young South Side Serpents Elites families arrive and things begin to heat up very quickly.

As dawn broke on the following day over the town of Riverdale. The young South Side Serpents Elites had set up there families safe house. They had set a very secure facility. They had the best alarm system and had the best security system installed. All the halls and all the doorways had cameras located in them. There was no way anyone could make there way in or out without being seen. The building they choose for the safe house has a tall dark building in the heart of the south side. The safe house was right across the street from the white wyrm. So hey had Serpents watching them all the time. There families would be safe and secure. Jughead and Archie found the best and safest way there siblings would travel to school. They would be watched from a distance at all costs. Everything was set up accordingly. Also there families would have weekly meeting with the Ghoulies leaders to try and sort out some type of arrangement to help resolve the feud between them. These meeting would be supervised by the young South Side Serpents Elites in case they were needed to protect and guard there families. Their meeting place would be a office building on the south side near Pops. So everything seemed set up. The South Side Serpents Elites were preparing for there families arrival in Riverdale. Dominic informed them that the plan was to have Jughead , Betty , Sweet pea and Toni great them when they arrive at the border of Riverdale. Then they will have Fangs , Kevin and Joaquin near by to follow at a distance but not be seen just in case the Ghoulies try anything. So there families would have extra security. For there families. Veronica, Cheryl , Josie and Nikki will welcome them to the safe house and show them around and inform them of the rules and answer their questions. Everything was set up and the young elites were still mentally prepared them selves for today’s events. So has it neared 6 o’clock in the morning. Sweet pea and Toni were waiting for Jughead Jones and Betty Copper so they meet there families at the selected area. Toni was wearing a black crop top with a pair of ripped black jeans. With fish nets. With back boot’s. she wore her hair down in beach waves and her signature Serpents jacket. Sweet pea wore a white t shirt paired with a pair of black jeans. He fore a flannel over his t shirt. A black and white flannel. Also he wore his classic dog tag with his Serpents jacket. All the young Serpents were worried and on edge that Morning. Toni could tell Sweet pea on on the edge so she asked

“Hey Sweet pea are you ok because I know how much you hate this idea of...well seeing your family again... well I am here if you need to talk to me”

Sweet pea licked his lips and then looked across to Toni. She could see in his eyes so many emotions but the main thing she say was pain and defeat. Sweet pea gulped and said

“ thanks Toni but right now I just....well obviously I am fuming that we have to risk our own lives for are parents that lets be honest don’t even care about us and plus I have so much anger built up against them but I have a small part of me that is scared that once they leave i am going be...alone and nobody will have time for me. Not you or Fangs or even....Nikki...

Sweet pea looked down towards the ground in defeat. Toni felt so sorry for Sweet pea. The first thing people think when they see Sweet pea is how dangerous he is. But really when you break down all these walls he has built he is just a tall 18 year old who just’s wants to be loved and cared for. He try’s to show people that the is a strong mined serpent and that nothing bothers him. Yet that’s the thing. Sweet pea has many problems and battles that he is constantly facing but the main battle he is facing is the battle of not being loved by anyone. So when Toni is about to comfort him but a voice beats her to it. 

“ Sweet pea Listen to me and believe me when I say you will not end up alone. The Serpents are a family. We stand by each other and are first law states that no serpent stands alone. That is are first and most important law. We will stand by you to the very end” 

Jughead appears from the shadows after his mini speech to Sweet pea and so dose Betty. Sweet pea looks at him and nods Jughead and Betty make there way over to their bikes. Before Jughead reaches his bike he pats Sweet pea on the shoulder in a reassuring way . Sweet pea deeply appreciates this. Betty sends a reassuring smile at sweet pea before putting her helmet on. Sweet pea returns the smile and follows her actions.   
The four Serpents mount there bikes and speed off the the the border of Riverdale while Jughead leads them toward the border they already see Dominic Jones waiting for them with a few older Serpents. Once they reach the border. They all stop and dismount their bikes. They further behind Dominic so that he can greet their families first but they are not that further away that they cannot hear the conversation that will go down. The air is so thick with tension and anticipation that you could cut it with a knife but the serpents still stand with confidence. This is a true stand of a fighter , a con artist, a killer. They are the intimidating ones, they are the hunters. Jughead will not be threatened in his town by his father. He will not back down. This is home so it’s his rules. So he stood tall expecting the unexpected but his heart rate did speed up when he saw a tall silver bus that was slowing down in front in them. The bus looked old and the windows were blacked tinted. So you could not see who is in the bus. It is a perfect camouflage. Jughead leaned against his bike. His composure was calm and collected, Betty, Sweet pea and Toni mirrored his composure. The bus door slowly opened. A man in his early 40’s appeared off the bus. He wore a grey T shirt and dark blue jeans with a leather jacket and a pair of black sunglasses. He moved slowly towards Dominic and stooped around 5 feet in front of him. He stood their with a sly smirk that Jughead just wanted to punch of his face. The man slowly took his sun glasses off and spoke 

“ well well well.... look at you Dominic Jones. You are looking good little brother. Last time I saw you you were what 9 years old and you were a wee scruffy boy...now look at you. I just can’t believe it and they used to call me the handsome one.”

Dominic just shakes his head and replied in a calm voice 

“ well Fp that was a long long time ago and things change but come on you are not looking to bad yourself hmmm but I can’t say I wasn’t surprised though when I received your phone call with your huge dilemma.”

Fp let out a dry laugh and then looked behind Dominic to the young elites and then looked back at Dominic and said 

“ well what can I say I landed myself in a bit of trouble and needed some assistance to help me get out of it but seems you got a bit of trouble on your hands. Is that your boy cause he looks just like you the one with the dark hair cause I can relate. I got a boy round about that age and he is a nightmare to deal with sometimes”

Fp pointes right at Jughead. Jughead rolled his eyes and let out a breath. He looked back at Fp with a heated gaze that Fp returned the gaze. Dominic let out a small smile and then signalled Jughead to come forward.   
Jughead straightened his posture and made his way over to the two Jones brothers. He walked slowly but confidently over to them. His walk showed power and by the way the older Serpents backed off when Jughead approaches showed Fp that this boy was dangerous and has a high rank in the serpents. Dominic gestures to Jughead and then says to Fp 

“ trust me Fp I know how much work and how much trouble a teenage boy can be but no to answer your question , he is not my boy but he basically is. I had him most of his life ,he basically is my son. He is always there when I need him. He is also the boy I selected to become the next leader of the South Side Serpents” 

Then Fp then looked to Dominic with widen eyes and then said.

“ wait what do you mean...wait are you breaking the royal bloodline Dominic....We Jones have been the leaders of the South Side Serpents for generations and generations. You can’t give that title away”

Then Dominic looked at him and rolled him eyes and shook his head then let out a dry laugh and told Fp 

“ I am not breaking the royal bloodline. This boy is a Jones through and through. He has Jones blood running through his veins...ain’t that right Jughead or should I say Cole”

That’s when Fp snapped his gaze from Dominic to Jughead and then he dropped his sunglasses to the ground. Suddenly the colour from his face drained suddenly. He looked Jughead up and down slowly and he breathed in a shaky breath. He looked between Dominic and Jughead. Jughead looked toward his uncle and said

“ uncle I do hate to rush this family reunion between you , my father and myself but I think we should rap this up and head to the safe house because we are to much in the open right now. So can we start heading” 

Fp looked towards Jughead with shook. Was this really his boy. His youngest boy was right in front speaking with such confidence and with such authority. He was in a state of shook. That’s when Dominic was interrupted Fp thoughts and snapped him out his trance

“ Fp Jughead right we need to move so please get back on the bus and one of my Serpents here will drive to the safe house as you can see you have these 4 Serpents to lead the way . Then we have some extra security around the area to follow at a distance alright” 

Fp just slowly nodded and looks back to Jughead. Jughead looked at Fp one more time with a lingering stare and then he strutted back to his bike were the other serpent elites were. Fp made his way back to the bus in a trance like state. One of the older Serpents gets on the bus and starts the bus. Jughead puts on his Helmet and signals to the others to get ready to leave. Once everyone was ready the Serpents started there engines and they speed off into the distance. They were in front of the bus. They drove for about 5 minutes then then Fangs , Joaquin and Kevin follow behind the bus. They arrive in front of the safe house 10 minutes later. Once the bus stopped. Jughead, Betty, Sweet pea , Toni , Kevin , Fangs and Joaquin grouped together and parked their bikes together in the parking lot. They again watched for a distance to see all the passengers get off. They were lead by Fp Jones and two other early 40’s men. The kids followed behind the parents like little pets. It made Jughead sick. Maybe he was lucky and escaped this lifestyle. Maybe he was actually one of the lucky ones. The group of Serpents watched Dominic shake the parents hands. He then beckoned the group over with a head nod. Fp turned and made eye contact with Jughead but Jughead broke it to nod to the group to move forward. He lead them over to the head leaders of the “underworld”. He again was showing his leadership by walking slightly in front. Showing that he was leading the group. He was the leader of the South Side Serpents Elites and nobody could doubt that. As they made the way over the group of South Side Serpents looked calm and they looked confident. They also looked intimidating. A group of teens you don’t mess with and they could tell that the parents understood that. Eventually they made there way over to Dominic and Dominic then spoke. 

“ alright I believe a introduction is in order. So this is my nephew Jughead Jones, then this lovely blonde haired beauty is Betty Copper , then these two handsome young devils are Kevin Keller and h he is Joaquin DeSantos. Then this pink haired babe is Toni Topaz and these two ruffians are Fangs Fogarty and then this is Sweet pea. So these people are you protecters alright. If you have any trouble come to these guys. Trust me they can protect you alright any questions”

Then a ginger haired boy spoke out. He wore a white shirt and then wore a pair of blue jeans the said 

“ no offence but why in God’s name do we need these ruffed up junkie looking teens helping us. I mean I now they are like are family and shit but come on we are way more superior. I mean we have proved time in and out that we can keep ourselves safe” 

That’s when Toni Topaz saw red. She suddenly felt a storm of rage come over her. This ginger haired twat needed to be knocked off his pedestal and she was going to be the one to do it 

“ um excuse me. What did you just say to us. Ok listen here pretty boy, do you think we were happy when we were told that we had to babysit a bunch of spoiled brats cause I can tell you we were not happy at all because know we have to give up four months up of our time to take care of you. So just thank your lucky stars that Dominic said we had to protect you because if it was up to us we would be personally delivering you to the Ghoulies right now. So Shut the fuck up.” 

She yelled the last part to the ginger mug. She was so full of anger that she was shaking. How dare he act like that after what we are doing for them. Jason was shocked. No one has ever talked to him like that and he disgusted. He stepped forward and said to Toni finger pointed

“ Who in God’s name do you think you are you little slut. I am a man of respectably and I demand respect from you and your little tribe. I mean look at you , you are a small dumb junkie. So go smoke some pot and leave the Adults to talk . So just please go fucking kill your self”

Now that’s when the rest of the Serpents got involved. Jughead stepped forward right in-front of the ginger boy and said....no said is to nice a word he didn’t say he told the ginger boy in the most venoms voice that was only used towards the Ghoulies and other threats and he told the ginger boy this 

“ let me get one thing straight here you ginger haired twat. I don’t care what family you were born into or were you come from but let me tell you if you ever say that again to anyone in the Serpents and as God as my witness I will hunt you down and I will kill you and trust me when I say nobody will find your dead rotting body and believe me when I say I am a man of my word. You seem to forget what we and mostly what I am capable of. This is favour that we are lending you and we can easily walk away. So if I were you I would go back to your small group and go hid behind mommy’s skirt before I do something that I might regret...well you will regret.”

Jughead spoke with such a sinister tone that made the ginger boy shiver. The boy could tell that he was serious and was not prepared to take Jughead on so he slowly stepped back into the group and looked down under Jughead heated view. Jughead turned around and stepped back were the Serpents stood. Dominic looked proud of Jughead because not only did he stand up against the Blossom boy but he stood up for the Serpents and she showed his loyalties yet again and that was something that Dominic was proud to see. That’s when a Blonde haired woman stood walked forward to Dominic and said 

“ are you going to allow this Dominic. He just installed my dear nephew. The disrespect is totally in called for. If these low life Serpents disrespect my daughter Polly Copper I will kill them” 

Dominic just shock his head at the woman in front of him and replied 

“ Alice Copper your previous little nephew just disrespected my Serpents and then proceed to single out Toni and tell her to kill herself so in my eyes he has been warned by Jughead and if he choses not to listen to the warning he has to be prepared to take the consequences.” 

That’s when Alice eyes widened and tured her heated gaze towards the Serpents. They all held her gaze and then that’s when Betty added

“ Here’s a bit of advice Alice. If I were you I would I would just go inside and go settle in because we might just go back on are agreement and just tell you to get the hell of are turf. So before you think about replying I would think twice. 

That’s when Alice heated gaze stopped and her gaze softened and looked at Betty with softer eyes   
And then replied and said 

“ so my own daughter calling me Alice instead of mum and you would pick these ruffians over me your father and your sister Elizabeth” 

Betty just shook her head and let out a dry laugh And then responded to her mother by saying 

“ first off my name is Betty not Elizabeth, two these ruffians are my real family the one that has stood by me my whole life and finally 3 and I think I speak for the whole of are group when I say that we may be related but that dose not make us family. We don’t like or want you here and trust me when I say we are just following orders. We stopped being your family when you left us behind. So please don’t barge into our life’s and tell us what we have and must do” 

Alice just stood back in complete and utter shook each word was like a knife stabbing her in the heat. Yet Betty stood tall and kept a heated gaze on her so called mother. That’s when a dark when grey haired man spoke out from the group and said in a calming voice

“ can we all just calm down, I know how strange and upsetting this is for all of us but we need to keep are head on straight and focus on the real problem ok the Ghoulies. I understand you Serpents have a lot of resentment towards us and I know you don’t want us on your turf but we will all have to pretend and try to get along ok” 

That’s when a girl a girl with dark hair and brown eyes stood forward and said 

“ how can we be civil and try and get along with a bunch of crazy drunk Serpents. Why are we even hear. They are poor, they are basically all drug dealers and murders. They are loons , so I say we just leave and go home”

That’s when Nikki stepped out of the shadows to make herself knownNobody knew that the rest of the serpent elites were watching from the shadows 

“ ok first of all babe let me clear up something we are not all alcoholics in the Serpents that is miscommunication. It’s when people think of the Underworld” they think of people who are smart right not like people like you , who blink there eyes at daddy and he grants any wish your heart desires apart from a brain. Then two we are not as poor as you think due the Serpents being the best and most reliable weapon source through out the USA and also Russia. Also we have Serpents bars all over America and all of the United Kingdom. Then three we are not the drug dealers because you are you just don’t get your hands dirty but you supply the drugs so you are the drug dealers when you think about it but don’t think to hard you might hurt your brain with all that thinking and fourth we are not all loons but we do have a bit of a wild streak in us so I would not push us because calling us loons is like waving a red flag in front of a bull so if I were you I would not do it and then finally I do agree in what you said. You should leave because I cannot be bothered babysitting you for 4 months. I can hardly take listening to you for 4 minutes. So please by all means Go Home” 

That speech shut Evie right up. She just moved back towards the group in defeat and Nikki made her way over to Sweet pea. Who put his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. That’s when Fp spoke up and told their kids 

“ alright that’s it. Listen to me and listen closely I will not put up with this any longer. Kids you are staying in this building for 4 mouths until we sort out something with the Ghoulies and that’s final no if’s and no buts. You will learn how to survive here and that’s the end of it do you understand” 

That’s when Dominic spoke up after Fp’s little rant and told the kids as well

“ also I will not put up with you annoying and being ill mannered towards my Serpents. You will treat them with Respect and with Do What They Say. They are not going to put up with you and your shit like your parents do because just like a snake when provoked they will strike and they will do so without thinking about it do you understand me.”

The underworld’s children nod and then Dominic directs them to pick up there luggage and head inside. They young Serpents all head inside and head to the living room and they head toward the bar to get a drink. Toni and Nikki hand out the drinks and they all begin to cool down from the traumatic events. They all have quiet conversations between themselves but they all stop when the door opens. Dominic walks in followed by the adults and the children. Jughead , Fangs , Sweet pea and Josie roll their eyes. The rest just shake their head with annoyance at the their families. Dominic steps forward and then says

“ your families want a word with you ok so I want you all to play nice and not speak back alright kids “ 

That’s when Cheryl spoke up from her spot on the couch with Toni on her lap saying 

“ I am sorry Dominic I cannot promise anything but I will try though... well that’s a lie “she says with a sarcastic smile

Hiram Lodge steps forward and looks around the room at the young Serpents and then says in a normal steady voice.

“ Alright listen to me when I say to you that this is not how I wanted to me you all again. I actually never thought I would but now looking at you all I am extremely proud of how much you have accomplished. You have became some very powerful and well known people in this industry that we all work in. Yes I know you must hate us right now but let us try and just get along for a few moths then we can all go are separate ways. Ok let’s start by an introduction ok. So when I introduce your family you will raise your hand so I can put name to face ok..... so let’s start of with me as you know I am Hiram Lodge and this is my wife Hermione Lodge. Ok” 

That’s when Veronica raised her hand from were she sat. She was sitting right next to Archie on the couch and spoke

“ my names Veronica Lodge but mainly my friends and family call me Ronnie but obviously you are excluded from calling me that” 

She spoke this with such pride and confidence and just kept her eye contact with Hiram and Hermione as they stared at their daughter. Hiram just nodded and then continued to say 

“ alright.... to this is Fp Jones and his lovely daughter Evie Jones and his son Dylan Jones so who is related to them” 

That’s when Nikki and Jughead raised their hands. Dylan and Evie gasped lightly and Fp gaze lingered over them. Evie spoke up and said 

“ wait...what I am your sister. I am related to a want to be gang leader and a ugly serpent slut”

Nikki just laughed from her corner of the room that she was in and just laughed and then said 

“ Evie was first off my names Nikki and secondly I am no slut, so I swear to god sister or not talk to that disrespectfully again and I won’t hesitate and I kill slice your throat. (and as Nikki looks at Dylan she looks over to Jughead and says) oh look Juggie looks like you got the brains and the looks from mum aye.” 

Jughead just laughed at Nikki’s joke. Dylan spoke up and said 

“ I can hardly see my self in you Cole what happened you are so disrespectful to us why”

Jughead just looked at Dylan and spoke to him with a calm and collected voice but also his voice was laced with confidence and also authority as he said 

“ Dylan can I just start by saying my names Jughead and only my family a.k.a people that I care for call me Cole. Also Dylan the reason I am so disrespectful towards you is because you are disrespectful towards us. Your ginger told Toni to kill herself and called us all drug addicts and dealers which is rich coming from you. You see Dylan I don’t care if you like me or hate me. All I care is about getting you taken care off so we can get are money and you can leave ok. I don’t care on fixing our brotherly bond. To me the bond is broken and never will be fixed ok. I grew up Dylan that’s what happed to me because when I turn 19 in a few weeks I going to become the leader of the South Side Serpents not the just the elites the whole of the South Side Serpents so really I don’t care about old bonds all I care about is making day to day so please just do what we tell you and we will all get what we want” 

With that statement Jughead Jones leader of the South Side Serpents elites stood up along with his girlfriend Betty Copper and walked out of the room. Then they were followed by the rest of the young Serpents leaving their shocked parents behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying my work so far and hope you will continue to support xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter xx


End file.
